Crystal Slipped Away
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "The day you slipped away, was the day I found it wouldn't be the same" Gold never felt so alone, so remorseful, until Crystal slipped away from him. All because of the stupid things he said to her, when he really just wanted to tell her he loved her. But when she's in trouble, he can feel her slipping to a place he couldn't bring her back from. Mangaquestshipping one-shot songfi


**Author's Note:**

**_MANGAQUEST! MANGAQUEST! MANGAQUEST!_**

**_I finally wrote a songfic! The song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. _**

**_Okay, so I get that I've been publishing things really close together timewise, but I came up with my first two fanfics months before I published them, and then the next day I wrote a third AND this one in one day! I'M SPECIAL! No, I'm just weird…whatever._**

**_I love Mangaquestshipping! I added it to the dictionary on Microsoft word because apparently, it's not in the English dictionary. So TAKE THAT, MICROSOFT WORD! Anywho, I hope I did OK with the characters, just saying, Silver is actually talking because Crystal was his good friend. Gold was OOC purposely to show that Crystal had an effect on him. And at the end, I used "Dunsparce" in place of the word "dunce". Well, yeah that's it._**

**_Rant over! Read on! Reviewers totally MAKE MY DAY! YAY!_**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, do you think I'd be writing fanfics of it?! No. I don't own it. I don't own the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne, all rights go to her. This is all purely fan-made.**

* * *

**Crystal Slipped Away**

_"__Na na, na na na, na na,  
I miss you, miss you so bad,  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad,  
I hope you can hear me,  
I remember it clearly,"_

Gold sat by the window in his bedroom, all alone. He was twenty years old; old enough that he had his own home on his own. Yet something was missing. Some_one_ was missing. He knew it, deep in his heart. He knew that the endless flirting with pretty girls was meaningless if he didn't have her to kick him in the shins for being so obnoxious. He knew no romantic relationship he had would ever come close to the friendship he had with her. It just took him too long to realize it.

"You nver notice what you have until it's gone," he mumbled sadly to himself, staring out at the rain pouring down. He never even got to tell her he loved her before she slipped off, somewhere that he didn't know. He didn't even realize it himself until she was gone. He only ever thought the sparks that flew when her hand brushed against his only meant that she _wasn't _anything special. He only ever thought that the giddiness that swept through him when he made her blush after they shared an indirect kiss was just enjoying her annoyance. He only ever thought she was just a little crush, like what he got with so many other girls before.

But it wasn't.

He was in love.

It just took him too long to realize.

_"__The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same,  
Oh,"_

_Now that she's gone_, he thought to himself, _I feel more alone than ever_.

He wasn't the same since that day, three months before, when she left. Left Goldenrod City where she had a home, where she had a job, where she had a life, and she just slipped off, like the wind. All because of _him_. Of Gold. He felt awful, like a terrible person, a terrible friend, that he made her leave town, the town that he too lived in, all because he was so mean to her.

_I shouldn't have said those things_, he thought. _Because I made her leave…she left with tears in her eyes…and it's my entire fault. I mad the girl I'm in love with cry, and then she just slipped away_.

He had never felt so alone without Crystal.

So bitter.

So quiet.

So remorseful.

So regretful.

So _cold_.

_"__Na na, na na na, na na,  
I didn't get around to kiss you,  
Goodbye on the hand,  
I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't,  
Oh,_

_I hope you can hear me,  
__'__Cause I remember it clearly,"_

Gold did remember that day so clearly.

_"__Why won't you just admit you're wrong?!" Crystal shouted. "I can be serious if I want to, Gold! Some people care about their lives, their futures, why can't you just see that!? Or is it that you just don't care about me!?"_

_Gold saw the tears in her crystalline eyes. It had started out like any of their usual friendly squabbles, but it had gotten way too personal. Way too serious._

_"__Crys! Just listen!" he yelled. "You don't have to act like a witch to me every time I try to have fun, or live life! I care about the future too, but what's the point of setting up a life if you don't live it?! I'm preparing for my life later on too, how do you not see that?! And just because I flirt with girls, doesn't make me a player! Did you ever stop to think about the fact that you're twenty years old and you've never had a boyfriend?! I'm just trying to find someone to live my life with, that's why I flirt. And you know what, Crys?! If you don't stop acting like such a controlling witch, you're gonna end up alone!"_

_Tears spilled down Crystal's cheeks. She spun around and ran out of the apartment, sobbing._

_Seeing what he had done, Gold shouted, "Crys! Wait! Don't leave!" he sped into the hallway, but Crystal was gone. _

He found out the next day that she left town. And it was his entire fault.

He regretted every word he said to her after she slipped away from him.

_"__The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same,  
Oh,"_

Gold was sitting alone, watching the last of the raindrops fall from the clouds as the precipitation slowed to a stop, contemplating his mistakes. Suddenly, his Pokegear rang. Annoyed, he checked the caller ID, groaned, and picked up the Pokegear.

"What do you want, Silver?!" he asked into the Pokegear.

Silver's tone was grim, yet slightly panicky. "I'm in the Ilex Forest! Come quick!"

"Why?!" Gold asked, a tinge of worry seeping into his mind that something had happened to his red-haired friend.

"It's Crystal."

Silver waited for a response but there was none. Gold must've hung up. He put his Pokegear back into his pocket, and turned back to the broken body before him. He stood in a clearing in the Ilex Forest, dark evergreen trees in a circle around him. Yet, some of the trees had scratch marks, like there had been a battle, which there had. Silver returned his slightly injured Honchcrow, muttering, "Stupid Ursaring," to himself, insulting the Pokemon that had ran away once he had beaten it. But, Silver knew, he had gotten there too late.

He looked down on the features of the broken body that lay before him, the grass around her stained red in her blood. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not; her stomach was too bloody.

Quickly, he began taking out all the medicine in his bag as a figure burst into the clearing.

_"__I had my wake up,  
Won't you wake up,  
I keep asking myself why,  
And I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake,  
You passed by,"_

"Crystal!" Gold shouted, kneeling next to her. Silver had taken out his medicines and was attempting to heal her and clean up the blood, hoping that focusing on healing would keep his mind sane in seeing his friend so hurt.

The cuts were to her stomach, so Gold kneeled by her shoulders, Silver at his side as he tended her wounds.

"Crystal!" Gold called the girl, lifting her limp body into his arms. "Why won't you wake up, Crystal!?" he asked, shaking her.

Silver, meanwhile, was busy bandaging her and using his healing herbs to try to restore her, trying to remember all that Yellow had ever said about healing. He tried to be sane, for Crystal, letting Gold hog the emotions.

_"__Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere I can't bring you back,  
Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back,"_

"She's gone," Silver announced when the blood was partially mopped up, he had bandaged her stomach and saw that her chest wasn't moving. "We…we can't bring her back."

"No…" Gold didn't want to accept it. He was in love with her, he was in love with Crystal, and he never even got to tell her. She was _dead_. He didn't want to say it, but she was dead.

Silver stood. "I'm going to call the Goldenrod Nurse Joy just in case." He walked out of the clearing, whipping his Pokegear out and dialing a number.

Gold hugged Crystal tighter. He was not going to let her go that easily. She just couldn't be dead, she _couldn't_. He couldn't let her slip away from him. He needed her. All those times he argued with her, all those times he flirted with other girls, in that moment, he felt to _foolish_. He had let her slip away and she was gone.

"I'm sorry Crystal," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears, looking down on her face as he held her at arm's length, towards the ground. "I love you," he whispered, starting to release her. But just before he let her onto the forest floor, he leaned down and placed his lips on hers. When he pulled away, looking at her face, he realized that her lips were warm. She was dead shouldn't her lips be cold?

Suddenly, he felt her breath on his face. She was alive! SHE WAS ALIVE! The tears in his eyes were no longer of sadness, but of happiness. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"G-Gold?" she said drowsily.

"Hiya, Super Serious Gal!"

Crystal's eyes widened when she saw how close their faces were. "Ack! Gold!"

Just then, Silver walked back into the clearing, Nurse Joy and paramedics behind him.

_"__The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
No,  
The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh,"_

An hour later, Gold sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting. Silver was at his side, calmly leafing through a sports magazine.

"How can you act so calm!?" Gold asked him in a shout.

Silver shrugged. "The doctors said she'd be OK."

Gold was jittery. He'd never, _ever_, let Crystal slip away from him again. So, he jumped up when a doctor arrived.

"She wants to see someone called 'Gold'," the doctor told them. In a flash, Gold sped into the hospital room. Silver sighed.

Crystal smiled when she saw him burst into her room screaming, "SUPER SERIOUS GAL!" She was sitting up in bed, but suddenly, she wasn't as mad at him as she was before. The main problem, and one of the reasons she had left Goldenrod, was because she knew she would never be able to _stay _mad at him, and would give in before he rightfully apologized.

"Listen," he started, rushing to her side, "I am _so _sorry for everything I said to you before. I didn't mean it, I was just mad, and I take it all back! Please, forgive me Crystal!"

She smiled again. "Fine. But only because I'm in a good mood."

He sighed in relief, then tensed again. "Crys?"

"What?!" she asked, suddenly nervous because of his serious tone. "You sound really serious, or worried or something. What's wrong?! You never are serious, you're Gold, and even when you're about to die you aren't worried just like that one time when—"

"I love you."

"—we were in the crack of time and you were going to sacrifice your—"

"I love you, Crys."

"—life to save us, and did you just say you love me!?" Crystal suddenly realized what he had said while she was rambling, her eyes as wide as a Deerling-in-the-headlights.

"I love you, Crystal."

There was a brief pause before Crystal flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over and leaving only her legs in the hospital bed.

"You could've said something before, you Dunsparce," she said. "I love you too you idiotic, childish flirt."

Crystal leaned down and locked her lips with his. He wouldn't let Crystal slip away from him ever again, he decided in that moment.

And from that day on, he never did.

_"__Na na, na na na, na na,  
I miss you."_


End file.
